


Anything for Her

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [24]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Anything for Her

Far too soon, you were being told you needed to start sleeping in your own room, and not by Parker’s side. “I don’t understand, it’s not like we do anything.” You told your dad.

“You’re 17.” He countered. “I’m not letting my teenage daughter sleep with her teenage boyfriend.” Clint sighed.

“We don’t do anything!” You repeated, crossing your arms.

“Not. Happening.”

“I’ll be 18 soon!” You frowned.

“Until you are both 18, I don’t want to hear it.” His hands were on his hips. “And that’s that.”

You glared at him before storming off, making a point to slam your door extra roughly. Nat put her hand on his shoulder as he sighed. “And just think, Parker is two months younger than her…”

Clint hung his head. “I need to think of more rules.”

She chuckled lightly, pecking his cheek. “I think you’re doing fine.” Nat assured him, rubbing his back.

“You were a teen once. You know my concerns.” He blushed.

“Mention anything even hinting at sex and watch Parker’s face.” She pointed out. “Kid lights up like a Christmas tree.”

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t still thinking about it.” Clint countered. “Every guy does.”

Nat nodded. “I know, but at least she’s with someone like Parker, and not like every other teenage boy.”

“True.” He gave her a small smile. “That last boy she was with was in juvy.”

“That’s a major change.” Nat sounded impressed.

Clint ran his hand through his hair. “Now I need to talk to Parker about cutting back on the Spiderman deal.”

“At least he doesn’t talk back as harshly.” She smiled.

He let out a breath. “Movie after?” He asked her.

She brightened. “I’d love to.” She shook her head. “You’re turning me soft.”

“And you could still wipe the floor with me.” He pointed out.

“Any day.” She nodded with a serious look.

* * *

Clint tapped his knuckles on Parker’s open door before stepping in. “Can I talk to you?”

He nodded instantly. “Yeah, of course.”

“I need to ask you to cut back on how much you’re Spiderman.”

Parker looked down. “But Mr. Barton, that’s my job.”

Clint sighed. “Look at your ribs. Look at how upset your girlfriend- my daughter was.” He pointed out. “I’m not asking you to quit, just cut back. If you care about her how I think you do…”

He blushed, but nodded. “Yes, sir. I’ll do my best.”

He smiled at that. “Thank you.” He said sincerely.

Parker nodded, playing with his fingers. “Anything for her.” He muttered shyly.

“That statement both makes me happy and scared at the same time.” Clint admitted.

He looked up, confused. “Why scared?” He was curious. “I would think that would make you feel better.”

“Look at my age and I’m barely getting committed with someone.” Clint shrugged. “Especially as someone who fights crime, it’s a scary thought.”

He nodded at that, looking down again. Parker had no idea what to say to that. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine kid. I’m just glad it’s you and not some of her previous guys.” Clint nodded. “I’ll check up on you later.”

For some reason, that made Parker feel insecure, as the two of you had never discussed previous relationships that much. “Okay.” He said simply. Once he left, Parker thought a bit to himself. What if you started second guessing the both of you because he was less experienced? He started to feel more insecure as moments ticked by. And when Parker got insecure, he shied away.

* * *

After you’d cooled down a bit, you made your way out of your room, towards Parker. When you found him reading, you smiled. “Still nerding it out?” You teased him gently.

He glanced up at you for a moment, nodding. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

You furrowed your brows, confused at how he sounded. “Did I come at a bad time?” You asked, worried, a sinking feeling in your gut.

He shook his head. “Just studying, but I get if you don’t want to do that.”

“Did I do something wrong?” You asked softly, tearing up.

Parker heard it in your voice and shook his head quickly. “No, no of course not!”

Sighing, you shrugged. “Well, you sound off to.me…” You explained. “I’ll leave you to your books. Sorry if I bothered you.”

He bit his lip as you stood. “D-Don’t go.”

“Are you sure?” You asked, feeling out of place with him for the first time in your relationship.

“I…” He sighed. “I was just thinking…”

“That’s not usually a good thing when you’re acting off.” You dreaded that he was breaking up with your for some reason.

He chewed on his lip. “Would you…” He sighed, hating how nervous he would get. “Would you rather be with someone more experienced?”

“Where the hell did that come from?” You asked, eyebrows raised. “I want you, or I wouldn’t be with you, Parker. Is that what you think of me?”

“It’s not what I think of you, it’s how I think of myself.” He told you honestly. “I’m not like the guys you’ve dated before.” He looked down.

Sighing, you sat on the bed. “I’d see that as a good thing, Parker.” You glanced at him.

“But what if you realize I’m too boring?” He looked so sad, it made your heart clench.

Moving so your head was on his shoulder, you laced your fingers with his. “You’re not.” You told him.

“Promise?” He turned to you.

Looking up at him, you pecked his lips. “Promise.”

He cupped your cheek gently and kissed you again. When you smiled into it, he felt some of his insecurity fade. He deepened it just for a moment before pulling back and leaning his forehead against yours. “I love you.” He said softly.

You leaned into his touch and smiled widely. “I love you too, Parker.” You wrapped your arms around his neck.

He never told anyone but his Aunt May that he loved them. Not since his Uncle Ben. The thought had him kissing your cheek, then your jaw and down your neck. Hearing you giggle lightly, he smiled.

You hugged him tightly to you, both of you falling back onto the bed. “Careful. I don’t want to get hurt again.”

“Having you this close is worth it.” He nuzzled into you.

“Thank you for talking to me.” You told him. “I get worried I’ll be too much for you, that I’ll come on too strong.”

He shook his head. “I like that about you. I’m just too shy.”

You smiled. “Opposites attract.”

“We’re the definition of that.” He chuckled. “I hope I make you half as happy as you make me.”

“You’re also a sap.” You teased.

He blushed at that. “Only for you.”

“Parker.” You groaned, but giggled, squeezing him gently. “I’m going to miss sleeping in here…”

“Me, too.” He sighed. “The guys tell me we’re too young.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Yeah, I got in a small fight with dad over it this morning.”

“Have you talked to him since?”

“I kinda locked myself in my room and that was that.” You shrugged. “I came right to you, actually.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’ve been here since they talked to me too.”

You sat up and looked at him. “My dad talked to you, too?”

He blushed and nodded, never good at lying.

“What about?”

“Just to be careful about fighting and stuff.” He motioned down to his healing bruises.

You kissed his jaw softly. “I’d have to agree with that.”

He pouted but nodded. “I told him I would. For you.”

That made the butterflies in your stomach flutter. “You don’t seem happy with that.”

“I love fighting bad guys. But I love you more.” He blushed.

“Oh, Parker.” You kissed him gently.

He smiled against your lips and kissed back, carefully holding your hips with his hand. Hearing someone clear their throat, you jumped slightly. Looking over, you saw an amused looking Vin. “Sorry.” Your boyfriend apologized.

“Better me than dad.” He teased.

You nodded, patting the spot next to you. “More movie time?”

“Unless you two are going to make out the whole time.” He chuckled, plopping next to you.

“We can.” You teased.

Parker blushed and curled into you.

Vin laughed. “I’ve never met a shyer guy.” He shook his head. “What should we watch?” He asked, looking at the two of you.

You hummed. “Chick flick?” You teased. Even Parker looked at you funny, making you laugh. “Joking!”

Vin chuckled. “You’re probably not. We can watch one of those old cartoons.” He shrugged. “Like, the stuff we watched as kids.”

“I’m down for that.” You smiled and set it up. “Want me to get snacks?” You offered.

“I can go.” Parker hopped off the bed. “Should move around every so often.”

You smiled at him. “Okay, as long as you don’t overdo it.”

He nodded assuringly and walked out with his hands in his pockets.

“You got it so bad.” Vin smirked.

“You’ll get it bad one day.” You stuck your tongue out at him. “And I’ll be there to tease you.”

“Nah.” He chuckled. “I’m just the supportive brother for now.” Vin nudged you with his shoulder.

“Supportive.” You snorted. “You just like making him blush.”

“That is true.” He nodded. “And it’s easy.”

“One day he’s going to fight you for it.” You chuckled.

Vin raised an eyebrow. “Not a fair fight, by the way.”.”

“True.” You smirked. “So maybe you should play nice before Spider-Man deals with you.” You laughed.

“As if he’d hurt his further brother in law.” He laughed as you blushed. “It’s getting easy to make you blush, too!”

“I’m glad you find my life entertaining!” You nudged him.

He grinned. “I do! I have to get it in now. I mean, once you have kids, and they’re old enough to pay attention, I have to be nice.”

You groaned, hiding your face in your hands. “You’re a child!”

Vin laughed even harder, clutching his ribs. He was still laughing when Parker walked back in. “I’m sure I don’t wanna ask.”

“No, don’t please.” You peeked out of your hand. “And Vin, keep your mouth shut!” You added.

Vin looked innocent. “I didn’t do anything. You’re the one talking about children.”

Your face turned redder than he’d ever seen it before you slapped his chest and scrambled off the bed. Darting from the room, you nearly ran into Steve. Muttering a “Sorry", you moved around him, towards your room.

Steve watched with a frown as you walked down the hall and slammed your door. He turned to Parker’s room and eyed the boys. “What’d you do?”

Parker shrugged. “I just came back in with snacks.” He told him honestly.

Steve eyed Vin, who shrugged. He sighed and left them, going to check on you. Clearly you were upset, and he hoped he could help. He knocked gently. “Y/N? It’s Steve…”

“I just want to be alone.” You told him, obviously crying.

“I hear I’m a quiet guy.” He tried. “I won’t press you.”

You opened your door and motioned for him to come in. “My luck dad would wind up at my door.”

“I won’t tell him.” He sat on your bed. “Need a shoulder?”

“Vin has a big mouth.” You muttered. You went and sat by him, hands in your lap.

Steve nodded. “I figured it was him.” He sighed. “What did he say?” He noted how your face lit up.

You were quiet for a while. “He just teases me and Parker all the time. That we both got it bad and he likes to make us embarrassed.” You sighed. “He just went too far.”

Steve nodded. “Some guys don’t really get the boundaries. Bucky used to be like that if I had a crush on a dame.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Dame.” You teased. “But that’s a bit different than him having the potential of ruining the only good relationship I’ve ever had.”

He smiled as you found it amusing, then rubbed your shoulder gently. “I doubt that’s his intentions. He just doesn’t see how serious you and Peter take it. I’m sure Peter wouldn’t let it affect the relationship.” He assured.

“He does know! I’ve told him! And he promised to back off.” You countered.

“I’m sorry.” He nodded. “Is there anything I can tell him?”

You shook your head. “No, he’ll just get annoyed with me.” You shrugged.

Steve sighed. “If I catch him in the act itself then I’ll say something okay?”

“Sure.” You nodded.

Hearing a knock on your door, your breath hitched when Parker sheepishly looked in. “Hi.” He waved. “Was coming to see if you were okay…” ”

Steve got up and gave you a small smile. “let me know if you need me.”

You returned the smile and nodded, blushing as Parker took his spot. “Hey…” You said softly.

“Are you alright?” He got your hand.

Sighing, you shrugged. “I don’t know.” You told him, honestly.


End file.
